tinytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends
As part of the gameplay NimbleBit have created a Friends function, which allows players to share between each other, and play in a collaborative fashion, as well as communicating via BitBook. The maximum number of friends a player may add to their friends list is 256. Before version 3.0.0, your friends were Game Center friends. Trying to add your own friend code to your friends list results in a message saying: 'You cannot add yourself as a friend, no matter how lonely you are.' Add friends To add a friend, you need a Friend Code. You can add other users as a friend with a Friend Code. And also they can add you, if they know your Friend Code. Adding someone as a friend is not immediately noticed. It is only known after your first visit. And when your friend finds out that you have visited, your friend can add you as a friend also. If you looking for friends to add, check this channels. Sharing with friends Once friends are added into your list they can leave messages via BitBook that will be visible to you. This can be used to make offers to other players, or asking for specific things that are required. Players can send Bitizens to one another, retaining their existing stats, Dream Job, and costumes. Once they are sent the user receiving them can choose to keep or evict the Bitizens. If kept, they remain in the Lobby until moved to a residential floor. On each commercial floor players can also request workers for that commercial type. This is then advertised to all other players who have them included in their friends list, and will give an alert on "Send to a friend" when looking at a bitizen with that dream job. Tip: When receiving a gifted bit from someone, move the bit to an apt with at least one vacancy, not its dream job. Once they have moved in to that apartment you can then assign them the job on the relevant commercial floor. Costumes can also be shared by dressing your Doorman in the costume you wish to send, and then visiting that friend (see below). When the receiving friends gets that costume they can move it to the floor of the tower the game advises. This does not require to have the bitizen move in, but will automatically be added, much the same as if it came through at random from the game. Tip: If you receive a bit named Return XXXX or some other clear instruction, return or complete the instruction. This is a courtesy to the other player, and they will be likely to return the courtesy to yourself. If there is no instruction in the bits name, feel free to use as you see fit. Visiting friends By clicking on a friend on the friends list this will allow you to visit their tower. This allows you to see their tower, and will tip the person visited 10 bux. These visits are available for the visited player to redeem over the next 2 - 3 days, to a maximum of 2 visits per friend. One suggestion is to rename your lobby with the name you would like to be known as. This allows people who stumble into visiting you the information on what to call you when adding you to their friends list. This of course will make it easier to communicate via BitBook and externally. When visiting others towers this will automatically add a bitizen dressed as your Doorman to the elevator, and take you to the relevant floor. If the person you are visiting has auto-elevator this will go to the floor automatically, otherwise you will have to ride the elevator manually. You can only visit the same friend once a day. This limitation can be worked around by removing the person from your friend list and re adding them, or by "doubletap" visits. To "doubletap": # Visit Person A on your list. # As soon as the elevator gets to the destination floor, hit the X'' to get back to your friend list, and select Person B. If you have done this quick enough it will give the message "Thanks for visiting ''Person B! They will get...". Going back to your list will have Person A showing as un-visited, and Person B as visited. This can be repeated numerous times, and you will collect the coin for collecting Person A numerous times, and Person B will receive multiple visits. Tip: Visit everyone who visits you. This is about a tiny community and you'll be happier. Tips *Pending visits stay approx 2-3 days and maximum 2 per friend *Rename your lobby to a name you want people to know you by *Visit everyone who visits you, this is about a tiny community and you'll be happier *When receiving a gifted bit from someone, move the bit to an apt with at least one vacancy, not its dream job. *Don't be shy to request bits, dream jobs are more important than the difference in bits' skills, prioritize having all dream workers *Pending visits stay approx. 2~3 days and maximum 2 visits per friend. *If you're waiting for a gifted bit for a long time, quit and re-open the app. *Tap "request worker" button on the details page of the store to request for that dream job from your friends in the app *If you receive a bit named Return XXXX or some other clear instruction, return or complete the instruction. Otherwise, do what you want with it. *Post in the bi-weekly thread to expand your friend circle Category:Trading Category:Bux Category:Free Category:Gameplay Category:Friends